fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Spotted Coast
The Spotted Coast is a location which is mostly made up of water. The main sources of land are only via small islands. Areas Layer 1 (Island Scatter Region)= *'Base Camp': A small place with a man made wall to protect against the elements and smaller monsters that like most zones has a view to the main hunting grounds. *'Area 1': A grazing ground for Aptonoth and Kelbi with mostly grassland. Several monsters can still be fought here however. *'Area 2': The main area. Four islands are in each side, with the top right one having a cave. *'Area 3': A cave that is underground and slightly filled with water. This is were several monsters go to sleep. Uniquely, the Flying Wyverns that come here limp into the entrance instead of flying in. *'Area 4': The foliage is much more dense than in Area 1. It is a mixture of a Jungle and Swamp area, with the sides having large plants and the central ground being damp and mucky. *'Area 5': Five islands are present here, each with a different coloured plant on them. *'Area 6': Thin lands makes this a more water to land hunting ground. *'Area 7': Two islands are on each side of the area with three rock pillars that rise from the centre. They can be climbed up to use jumping attacks from. *'Area 8': Two rock pillars rise up in front of the main island, which is the largest of them all. In the islands centre there are trees resembling that of the Jungle (2nd)'s. In the middle most part of it is a vine net which can be taken advantage of. *'Area 9': The area is a Felyne raft which has some of them on it. This is considered the special area. *'Area 10': A isle that is broken in half, with several pieces of it beside the main chunks. *'Area 11': A coral reef is below the water which gets a pink glow at night. Night Time Differences *'Area 2': The fourth island gains a water pool on it. *'Area 3': The water inside the cave becomes deeper and wider. *'Area 4': A river runs through the middle of it. *'Area 7': The three rock pillars merge into a line of land. *'Area 8': Both rock pillars are submerged and a ravine of water runs along the front coast of the island. *'Area 9': The raft becomes inaccessible at nighttime. |-|Layer 2 (Bracketed Reef Region)= Monster's That Can Appear Here *Fish *Felyne *Melynx *Blob *Blobdrome *HC Blobdrome *Kelbi *Aptonoth *Epioth *Alpha Epioth *HC Alpha Epioth *Glublelus *Altaroth *Vespoid *Mesuply *Gansi *Amura Gansi *Seltas *Reioskao *Ludroth *Royal Ludroth *Yian Kut-Ku *Blue Yian Kut-Ku *Yian Garuga *Deadeye Yian Garuga *Quropeco *Crimson Quropeco *Malfestio *Khezu *Kecha Wacha *Hypnocatrice *Ganqeon *Amura Ganqeon *'Quaiyoto' *Gobul *Seaborn Duramboros *Lagiacrus *Ivory Lagiacrus *Voluron *Tidecaller Voluron *Tsunami Voluron *Plesioth *Billowleg Plesioth *Green Plesioth *Gore Magala *Astalos *Blue Thunder Lord Astalos *Rathian *Rathalos *Azure Rathalos *Soulflare Azure Rathalos *Bazelgeuse *Cantios *Shadow Cantios *Optiaster Cantios Trivia *This area appeared in the OldFanon FanGame Monster Hunter Calamitous under the name of Spotted Ocean. *Due to the high amounts of water the usually nomadic Deviljho cannot be hunted here. *Originally only the Island Scatter region was available to hunters, but after some advancements and demand, access to the dangerous Bracketed Reef was granted to elite hunters. Category:Areas Category:Chaoarren